Se todo Lo siento todo Soy todo
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Con el último otro Inmortal caído Duncan se convierte en algo que jamas se imagino, algo que sera vital para el futuro.


Duncan Macleod corto la cabeza del hombre sin pensarlo dos veces. Era otro Inmortal más. No, era el penúltimo.

Algo extraño había comenzado a principios del siglo XXI. Su vigilante le aviso de que ya no aparecían nuevos Inmortales y estaba preocupado acerca de la posibilidad de que el Encuentro estuviese cerca. Él había desechado de lleno esa sugerencia y, como casi todas las otras veces que era escéptico de algo, volvió a morderle el culo.

Una mañana su capacidad instintiva compartida por todos los Inmortales para detectarse mutuamente estaba a todo volumen. Sabia donde estaba cada Inmortal y pre-inmortal del país en todo momento. Una semana después Joe Dawson le informo que todos los Inmortales existentes estaban matándose entre si y que cada pre-inmortal de alguna manera se había activado a la vez para unirse a la lucha de inmediato.

Las noticias hablaban del tema. Disturbios, asesinatos rituales, extraños accidentes...todo una tapadera por parte de los Vigilantes para que no hubiese otra caza de brujas. A él no le importo realmente hasta que otro Inmortal mato a su Anna, su actual novia, y luego escapo. Lleno de furi y con ganas de luchar, decidió acabar con la situación de una vez por todas.

Usando la información de los Vigilantes y su sentido, él y su vigilante fueron por el país rastreando a los Inmortales que no iban directos hacia él. Hombres, mujeres, niños,...francamente no le importaba porque sabia que a ellos tampoco les importaba, aunque lo de los niños y varios otros eran por piedad. Se habían encontrado con varios Inmortales tan mutilados que no podían hacer nada más que morir una y otra vez y Joe compartió una bebida con él cuando mato a uno que había tenido la mala suerte de tener su primera muerte como un bebe.

También tuvo que lidiar con el hecho de que casi todos sus amigos Inmortales ya habían caído, lo que solo le dio más determinación para acabar con algo que debería haberse terminado hace mucho.

Cuando ya no notaba ningún Inmortal en su radar excepto Methos comenzaron a aparecer otros desde todas las direcciones. Todos los que habían sido colocados en situaciones peores que la muerte durante siglos y todos los que ya habían masacrado a los de sus respectivos países se movieron hacia su dirección, luchando y matándose entre si por el camino. A lo que debía ser su milésima cabeza algo muy raro paso.

Comenzó a escuchar los pensamientos de la gente. Sus sentidos se habían intensificado y era mucho más fuerte y más rápido que antes. Por suerte su amigo Methos había pasado por eso antes y le enseño como controlarlo. Ante la pregunta de por que no había usado más esas habilidades él respondió que no las veía honorables. La ironía no se le paso, sobre todo cuando admitió que había matado a demasiados Inmortales amorales y le pidió que le cortase la cabeza, que hizo a regañadientes.

Al absorber el poder de Methos sus poderes se habían intensificado hasta el punto de hacer lo que Joe denomino "magia" y obtuvo todo el conocimiento de como usarla correctamente. Con ese poder los otros Inmortales casi parecían fáciles, hasta que los Vigilantes se dieron cuenta con horror de que todos tenían habilidades similares. La única razón por la que Duncan ganaba en esas peleas era porque tenia más imaginación.

Así fue hasta ese dia, cuando su detección de Inmortales había llegado a nivel mundial y había detectado al último en Bangkok. Con los Vigilantes junto a él, la última batalla entre Inmortales sucedió y ellos cumplieron su papel. Disfruto especialmente matando a este ya que había sido el asesino de su podría-haber-sido-esposa.

Cuando absorbió su energía su poder individual se elevo de forma increíble, como uno de los pocos Cazadores supervivientes adivino cuando había tratado de cortar su cabeza tras disparar a los Vigilantes. El hombre fue disuelto completamente, más muerto que muerto. Con su poder curo las heridas de los propios Vigilantes tan bien que regenero completamente las piernas de Joe, para su sorpresa absoluta.

_"¿Que eres?"_habían preguntado con miedo y admiración. Duncan lo reflexiono y reviso lo que podía hacer y lo que podría hacer. Los recuerdos de todos los Inmortales se juntaron entre si formando una amalgama cuerda pero inhumana. Mirando más atrás vio como todo comenzó, como nacieron los Inmortales. Él decidió que ya tenia respuesta.

_"Se todo"_dijo con voz solemne_"Lo siento todo. Soy todo"_

Tras esa declaración les explico que era: una síntesis de la esencia, el alma, de todos los Inmortales que habían existido jamás. Les hablo de los tres primeros Inmortales, nacidos más de diezmil años antes de Cristo, quién también era uno, antes de contarles su origen. Les hablo acerca de las maravillas y horrores que había en el universo, de las dificultades que la humanidad afrontaría. Les hablo de la Disformidad, una dimensión paralela también conocida como el Mar de las Almas, donde todas las nuevas vidas nacen y donde los muertos van, responsable de cada cosa considerada un milagro, un dios, un demonio, un espíritu o magia que no fueran fraudes o Inmortales haciendo fraudes y fuente de poder de la Tabla de Matusalem y de Ahriman. Les hablo de como por ahora era pacifica pero inevitablemente se convertiría en un lugar peor.

Por último les hablo de los Chamanes, gente que en el pasado podía hacer cosas como las que hacia ahora. Les hablo de como habían visto ese futuro y su decisión de reencarnarse continuamente en cuerpos solo eliminables por decapitación hasta que todos estuviesen en un mismo cuerpo, convirtiéndose en el campeón o campeona de la humanidad.

Cuando acabo los Vigilantes se arrodillaron ante él. Negando con la cabeza, les dijo que no era un Dios y que sus servicios aún eran necesarios. Entonces Joe hablo por todos, caminando entre tropezones mientras se acostumbraba a sus nuevas piernas.

_"Estaremos muy honrados de ayudarte en tu cruzada, Duncan"_dijo"_Incluso si te conviertes en un tirano, sabremos que es por necesidad"_

Duncan reflexiono y acepto, ganándose una sonrisa de sus primeros seguidores y actuales amigos. Aunque no aceptaba el nombre de tirano. Tras pensar un poco, encontró que una palabra cercana a la misma no era tan negativa. Emperador sonaba muy bien.


End file.
